Tick Tock
by tpcb000
Summary: Shadow has never understood love, but a visit from Maria provokes him to find someone to love or he will forever lose his powers. Shadow is reluctant at first, but runs into Amy Rose. Shadow now has to figure out how to deal with love and with someone like Amy who is the opposite of him. Will Shadow fall for Amy? Or will his secret assailant get to him before he has the chance to?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): If you haven't seen on my profile or Facebook page, I am coming out of retirement! Yes, you read correctly. I'm going to continue my work and start writing Sonic stories again. Beginning with this one-shot (which has a lemon and is kind of graphic violent-wise). Now, I'm in college guys. I'm not going to update a lot; probably even less than compared to how I was before retirement. Just be patient which I know you guys are and I will do my best to give you stories. I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this one-shot._

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life Form, was walking through Mystic Ruins headed home. The black and crimson hedgehog had his hands in his pockets and eyes closed. Shadow was peacefully walking through the forest at night before his ears twitched. Shadow stopped and his eyes popped open as he slowly scanned his surroundings. Shadow slid to the side as he watched a dagger hit the tree. Shadow flipped around to see nothing. Shadow stayed silent as he listened for any noises. He walked over to the tree and pulled the dagger out. Shadow was sure the person who was aiming for him left after his or her failure, but just as extra precaution Shadow chaos controlled into his remote cabin. Shadow walked into his bedroom and threw his jacket off as it landed on his bed. Shadow examined the dagger in his hand and was disappointed to see it didn't have any unique characteristics. Shadow grabbed his rarely used cell phone and called Rouge.

"_Well, well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" _Rouge answered as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Listen, someone tried to kill me." Shadow said in his usual monotone.

"_Who would dare try to do that?" _Rouge asked.

"I don't know. The assailant threw a dagger at me. There aren't any unique characteristics, so I need you to dust it for prints." Shadow said placing the dagger on his desk.

"_Uh…I'm not here this week…" _Rouge said as Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you?" Shadow asked.

"_I'm on Angel Island for the week visiting Knuckles…" _She said as Shadow scowled. _"I'm sorry! You can ask Tails for his help. I'm sure he can do it!" _Rouge said as Shadow sighed.

"Fine," Shadow said before hanging up his phone. Shadow looked through his contacts and called the super genius.

"_Hello?" _Tails answered.

"Tails, it's Shadow." Shadow said as he sat down on his bed.

"_Oh, um, hey Shadow. What's up?" _Tails asked.

"Someone is trying to kill me. I have the dagger they threw at me and I need it dusted for prints." Shadow explained.

"_Oh jeez! Are you all right?" _Tails asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. May I head over tonight?" Shadow asked.

"_Uh…I'm actually on a date with Cream…but you're more than welcome to come tomorrow morning!" _Tails said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow." Shadow said before hanging up. Shadow leaned back in his bed with a scowl. All of his "friends" were in relationships and preoccupying themselves with the stupid notion of love. Love is for the weak. It's a distraction and Shadow didn't see any point of loving someone. He understands caring for someone, like he did for Maria, but not loving someone. All it gives you is a companion for the time being. It's a pleasure rather than a necessity. Love was, by all means, a useless part of human society. Shadow closed his eyes as he slowly fell asleep.

"Shadow…" Shadow's eyes popped open at the sound of his name and he sat up. Slowly Maria appeared him, but she was translucent.

"Maria." Shadow whispered surprise.

"You can't continue life by yourself, Shadow. You need that support and love that comes from being in a relationship with someone." Maria said as Shadow scowled.

"I don't need anything that has to do with love. It is a weakness, Maria." Shadow said.

"No, it isn't Shadow. The sooner you realize that, the better." Maria said.

"You can't make me fall in love, Maria." Shadow said standing up from the bed.

"No, but I have methods to persuade you." Maria said as an hour glass appeared onto Shadow's desk. The hour glass had a silver frame and the sand was a mix of black, green, and lavender sand. The sand began to pour slowly into the bottom part of the glass as Shadow looked at Maria in confusion. "You have until the sand reaches the bottom to find someone you love and that loves you back before I strip you of your powers." Maria said making Shadow's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" Shadow exclaimed. Maria inhaled as Shadow felt a sucking motion towards him before he lurched forward and fell to his knees. Maria quirked her eyebrow up and Shadow glared at her. Shadow tried to chaos control, but it didn't happen. Shadow got up on his feet and tried to form a chaos spear in his hand, but, again, it didn't happen. "You can't do this to me, Maria!" Shadow yelled as Maria returned his powers.

"Shadow, I'm doing this for your own good. The sand will stop when the task is done." Maria said before she faded away. The next thing Shadow remembered was lurching forward to see he was in bed and it was morning. Shadow became hopeful that it was a dream, but frowned when he noticed the hourglass on his desk. The sand hadn't even covered the bottom of the glass, so Shadow decided he had a couple of days, maybe months to spare. Shadow then remembered the dagger and Tails. Shadow jumped off his bed and took a shower. He put clothes on and grabbed the dagger off of his desk and moved to leave but the hourglass caught his eye. Shadow grabbed it to ask Tails if he could determine the specific time. Shadow was in front of Tails' workshop in a matter of seconds. Shadow knocked on the door and Cream answered wearing one of Tails' shirts that went down to her knees. Cream blushed as Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Um, hi Shadow. I'll get Tails." Cream said nervously before scurrying off to get Tails. Shadow walked into the workshop and waited by the door. Tails eventually walked out in basketball shorts and pulling a t-shirt over his head as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Shadow. I didn't expect you to come so soon." Tails said as Shadow simply handed him the dagger. Tails walked through the small living room and kitchen before climbing the stairs—all the while Shadow followed him. They entered his lab and Tails walked over to a machine that looked like a scanner. Tails was typing onto a computer after putting on his glasses. When Tails hit his teen years he soon found out he had to start wearing glasses. As an adult now with a girlfriend he found a nice looking pair that didn't make him look like a total geek. Tails glanced at the dagger to see it being scanned and he saw the hourglass in Shadow's hand.

"Carrying a watch became too easy for you or something?" Tails said looking at him.

"I need you to figure out how much time does the hour glass hold." Shadow said handing him the hourglass.

"What do you need it for?" Tails said taking the hourglass.

"It's complicated." Shadow simply said.

"Well, when did you get it?" Tails asked.

"Sometime around the middle of the night." Shadow said. Tails pursed his lips as he turned it upside down. Tails looked at it confused to see the sand still pouring in the same direction.

"Is this some trick?" Tails asked as Shadow shook his head. "Hmm…well my best estimate is about a two…three months at most." Tails said handing Shadow the hourglass back. Shadow nodded when Tails' computer beeped and Tails looked back at the screen. "Well, the fingerprints don't belong to any convicted criminal in the world, but it's a male and a Mobian. That's all I can really tell you." Tails said fixing his glasses.

"Thank you." Shadow said taking the dagger off the scanner and leaving Tails' workshop. Shadow dropped off the dagger and hourglass at his house before running to the park in Station Square. Shadow leaned against a tree and scoped out a potential girlfriend. The very thought made Shadow disgusted. Shadow watched hundreds of females walk by, but none caught the interest of the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow sighed before deciding to grab something to eat. How the hell was Shadow supposed to find love when he doesn't believe in such a thing? Shadow walked into a small café or bakery and looked up at the menu.

"Shadow?" Shadow looked over at the sound of his name to see Amy Rose. Shadow hasn't seen her since the whole drama in Soleanna—that was seven years ago. Shadow noticed that she has definitely matured. Her quills were longer and her curves filled out a little more. Amy walked over and Shadow noticed she was wearing an apron meaning that she must work here. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked pleasantly.

"I wanted to eat something." Shadow said.

"Oh! What would you like?" Amy asked standing behind the counter.

"Uh, a turkey sandwich would be fine." Shadow said feeling a little uneasy under her green orbs.

"I'll make you my favorite." Amy said as Shadow nodded. Shadow watched as Amy prepared the sandwich before plating it. Amy walked into the back and brought back a wax paper full of homemade potato chips. Amy delicately placed the chips next to the sandwich and a pickle wedge by the sandwich. Amy put the plate in front of Shadow and smiled. "Would you like anything to drink?" Amy asked.

"I'll be fine with water." Shadow said as Amy handed up a glass of water and rang him up. Shadow paid and took his food before walking over to sit down where he had a good view of Amy. Shadow ate while he watched Amy cook and serve customers. Shadow hadn't notice he finished his food until he felt nothing on his plate. Hell, Shadow didn't even notice that it was now dark outside. Shadow looked down and grabbed his plate. Amy was sweeping the floors since it was close to closing. "Where would you like me to place this?" Shadow asked holding the plate and glass.

"I'll take that for you." Amy said. Amy took the plate and glass out of Shadow's hands and he felt a spark. Shadow looked back at Amy to see her face scrunched up in confusion. Amy shrugged her shoulders before walking back to the kitchen. Shadow looked around at the small bakery while he heard the sink turn on from the back. Amy soon returned to see that Shadow was still there.

"Do you run this by yourself?" Shadow asked.

"No, Cream helps me. I gave her the day off since she had a date with Tails last night. Plus it's Sunday and we always close early on Sundays." Amy explained.

"Did you need help?" Shadow offered. Amy looked up at him confused. Amy was already confused by the fact that he stayed so long and he was talking to her.

"Sure, if you really want. You could stack all the chairs." Amy said as Shadow nodded. Shadow started to stack the chairs onto the tables as Amy watched him from the corner of her eye. "So…Shadow, how have you been? I haven't seen you for a while." Amy said.

"I haven't really been doing much. Working with G.U.N." Shadow replied.

"With Rouge right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said. "How have you been?" Shadow asked.

"I've been good. I went to culinary school and started this bakery. It's not the biggest, but there are a lot of faithful customers and we make plenty of money." Amy said as Shadow nodded. "Anything else been going on with you? Any girls in your life?" Amy asked before internally slapping herself. Did she really ask Shadow the Hedgehog if he had a girlfriend?

"Uh…no…no girls. What about you? Still chasing after the Faker?" Shadow asked making Amy laugh.

"No, I gave that up years back. We're just friends now. I don't think we could have a real relationship anyways. Sonic travels way too much. I see him maybe once a year." Amy said as Shadow nodded. They continued their conversation as they cleaned up and locked up. Amy put her coat on and Shadow walked her out to her car.

"Thanks Shadow, this has been nice." Amy said as she stood in front of her car. Shadow nodded as he faintly smiled. It was probably the world's smallest smile, but Amy was happy that she made one of the darkest people in the world smile. "We should hang out more often! Here," Amy said as she dug out a business card and a pen. Amy began to write on it as Shadow raised his eyebrow. "Here's my cell phone number. Call me anytime." Amy said before getting into her car. Amy waved one more time before driving away. Shadow watched her drive away before looking back at her number. Shadow entered the number in his phone before chaos controlling back in his home. Shadow looked to see the sand in the hourglass had finally covered the surface. Shadow scowled, but looked at his phone. Maybe Amy was his chance to find love. Shadow couldn't quite wrap his head around falling in love with Amy Rose. But this was the only chance Shadow had. Shadow went to bed with his thoughts consumed by the pink hedgehog. A full day passed before Shadow decided to call Amy.

"_Hello?" _Amy answered.

"It's Shadow." Shadow said as he paced his living room.

"_Hi Shadow! How are you?" _Amy asked.

"I'm good."Shadow said running his hand through his quills nervously. Shadow scowled and dropped his hand to his side. Shadow the Hedgehog doesn't get nervous. "I was just wondering if you wanted to…hang out…soon." Shadow said awkwardly.

"_Sure! I get off of work at six; did you want to grab dinner?" _Amy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds…lovely." Shadow was hopeless.

"_Great! Just meet me at the bakery. I'll see you then!" _Amy said before she hung up. Shadow looked at his phone before shaking his head. Are his powers really worth all this trouble? Yes. Shadow sighed and decided to take a shower. Is he supposed to dress up? Would she expect him to look nice? Was his leather jacket too beat up for a date? Is this even a date? Shadow shook his head before growling. Shadow took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans. Shadow grabbed one of many white t-shirts and slipped it on. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop; like his phone, it too was rarely used. Shadow started to type a new search before millions of links popped up. Shadow rolled his eyes and closed his laptop again before reaching for his phone. Shadow dialed a familiar number and put the phone on speaker.

"_What's up, Shadow?" _Rouge answered. _"Does the General have a new mission for us?" _Rouge asked.

"No, I need your help." Shadow said. "I'm…going on a date." Shadow muttered into the phone as he walked around his room.

"_Now, I know my ears aren't deceiving me! Did you just say that you're going on a date?" _Rouge exclaimed as Shadow sighed.

"Yes," Shadow admitted begrudgingly. "I'm not sure what to do."

"_Well, what are you guys doing?" _Rouge asked.

"We're going to dinner." Shadow answered.

"_Somewhere nice?" _Rouge asked as Shadow sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just meeting her after she gets off work." Shadow explained.

"_Hmm…probably casual then. Bring her a flower." _Rouge said.

"Where am I going to get a flower?" Shadow asked.

"_Hello! There are dozens of flower shops in the city!" _Rouge exclaimed.

"What flower do I get?" Shadow asked rubbing his hand over his face.

"_What is she like?" _Rouge asked. Shadow was tempted to tell Rouge that it was Amy, but decided against it since she knew she probably blow up from the shock.

"Uh…sweet?" Shadow said.

"_Just get her anything that isn't a rose. That's so cliché. Well, unless you know she likes roses, then get her a rose." _Rouge said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Maybe calling Rouge wasn't the best idea.

"Fine, anything else I should know?" Shadow asked.

"_Don't overthink it, Shadow. 'Cause I can tell you're doing that now." _Rouge said as Shadow sighed. _"Relax, don't be your guarded self." _Rouge said before hanging up. Shadow put his phone back into his pocket. He grabbed his leather jacket and put it in on before chaos controlling to a parking garage. Shadow walked over to his Ducati 848 and got on. Shadow revved the engine before pulling out of the parking garage. He rode the streets in search of a flower shop before finding a small one. Shadow stood inside the shop as he tried to think about what flower he should get.

"Do you need help with anything, sir?" An elderly, human man asked.

"I need a flower." Shadow said.

"What kind of flower?" The shopkeeper asked.

"I'm not sure…" Shadow mumbled.

"What is the flower for, if you don't mind me asking?" The man asked.

"A date." Shadow answered simply.

"Hmm…well, you can never go wrong with a rose." The shopkeeper offered.

"I kind of want something unique." Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I have just the thing." He said before walking to the back. The shopkeeper came back with three, ruffled looking flowers. "They're called peonies. Not many people know about them." The shopkeeper said handing Shadow the purple flowers. Shadow paid for the flowers and left the shop. He stared at his bike before staring at the flowers in his hand. He sighed and decided to walk to Amy's bakery. Shadow walked a couple of blocks before seeing the familiar store. Shadow walked into the store to see Amy sweeping and all the chairs stacked. He hid the flowers behind his back before clearing his throat.

"Shadow!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow smiled sheepishly. "I was just finishing up." Amy said as she walked to the back to drop off the broom and her apron. Amy walked back with her jacket and purse and smiled brightly when she saw Shadow. She had to admit Shadow did look cute when he was nervous.

"Um, I got you these." Shadow said handing her the flowers. Amy gasped before looking up and smiling at him.

"Thank you, Shadow. These are beautiful." Amy said taking them into her hands. Shadow watched as she smelt them before putting them into an empty vase. Amy turned and smiled at Shadow as Shadow scratched his head. "Where did you want to go?" Amy asked as Shadow opened the door for her.

"I actually left my bike back on Seventeenth Street. Would you mind eating somewhere around there?" Shadow asked.

"Sure, as long as I get a ride on your bike." Amy said as Shadow smirked.

"Think you can handle it?" Shadow asked.

"You seem to forget about all the missions I tagged along on, Mr. Shadow." Amy said as Shadow let out a small chuckle. "Even though I got captured a lot, I could handle myself." Amy said.

"Yes, yes, how could I possibly forget?" Shadow teased. Shadow didn't know where this was coming from. He was stressing out so much before this, but in actuality, it seems so natural. He didn't have to try so hard for Amy.

"Anyways, there's this really good Italian place on West and Seventeenth Street." Amy said looking up at her dark date.

"Sounds good." Shadow said. They made small talk on the way to the restaurant and Amy was surprised how easy it was to be around Shadow. She was slightly more surprised last week, but Shadow clearly has changed from the arrogant and antisocial hedgehog he was before. Shadow held the door open for Amy to walk through as they made it to the restaurant.

"Good evening, for how many?" The hostess asked.

"For two please." Shadow said.

"All right, right this way." The hostess said before leading them into the dimly lit dining room and a small, two-person table. Shadow pulled the chair out for Amy to sit him and Amy looked at him surprised. Amy smiled softly before sitting in the chair. Shadow pushed the chair in before sitting across from Amy. The hostess gave them their menus before living.

"I never knew you could be such a gentleman." Amy said opening her menu. Shadow looked up at froze. The small candle that stood between provided a small light that managed to glow around Amy. Amy's eyes stared right into Shadow's and made him notice how enticing her eyes really are. Shadow blinked before shrugging his shoulders.

"Rouge always complains how Knuckles isn't a gentleman and she said if I ever..." Shadow stopped himself because he didn't want to say girlfriend. Amy wasn't his girlfriend. "Was around a girl, I should act like a complete gentleman. I really don't mind. If it makes a girl feel better than so be it." Shadow said as he kept his eyes down on his menu. Amy smiled softly as she looked at the dark hedgehog. The more Amy looked at him, the more she found herself attracted to him. Shadow wasn't bad looking to begin with and his personality only seems to be boosting himself up.

'_It's almost too good to be true.' _Amy thought before looking back down at her menu. Dinner went without a hitch. Conversation was easy and flirting was dashed in and out of the conversation. Shadow paid for dinner before walking outside with Amy on his arm.

"This is my favorite time of the year." Amy said as they walked around the city. "I love the fall. Not too cold and not too hot. Leaves surround the city instead of snow. The summer sun is still out, but the winter breeze is starting to roll in. It's the best time of the year, in my opinion." Amy said with her arm hooked around Shadow's.

"I like winter. Everything moves a little slower. In a fast pace city like this, it's a nice thing to see on occasion. It does suck riding my bike when it's cold or snowing." Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Speaking of your bike. You owe me a ride." Amy said as she turned to Shadow with a smirk on her lips. Shadow chuckled as he changed direction.

"All right, Rose. I guess I can let you have a ride." Shadow said as Amy smiled brightly in excitement. They walked over to Shadow's motorcycle and Shadow straddled it. Shadow handed Amy the spare helmet as she got on behind him. "Where to?" Shadow asked as he turned his bike on.

"My apartment. Cream gave me a ride today." Amy said before putting the helmet on. Amy told Shadow directions to her apartment complex before he revved his engine. Amy was startled by the noise and she wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist. Shadow has abs. Amy made that a mental note. Shadow pulled out of his parking spot and took to the streets. Amy smiled brightly as she felt the wind pass her body and the lights of the city whiz by. Shadow soon got out of the city to a more suburban neighborhood. He could feel Amy's scent surrounding him and it was becoming hard for him to focus with her hands running up and down his abdomen. Shadow gave a small sigh of relief when Amy's apartment came into his view. Shadow cut his engine and slipped off the bike. Amy took the helmet off and whipped her quills around. Shadow watched totally entranced by her. He shook his head before offering a hand to help Amy off the bike.

"Thanks Shadow. That was really fun." Amy said. Shadow nodded before walking Amy to her door. They stood outside the apartment door looking at each other awkwardly. "Tonight was really fun. Thank you for the date." Amy said as Shadow smiled softly.

"My pleasure, Rose." Shadow said. Amy smiled softly and began to fish her keys out of her purse. "Would you like to go out again?" He asked awkwardly.

"That would be lovely!" Amy said. "Just call me when you figure out you're free." Amy said as Shadow nodded. "You know Shadow, you're proving to be someone completely different than what I had originally thought." Amy said.

"I hope that's a good thing." Shadow said.

"It is." Amy said pulling her keys out of her bag. Amy stood on her toes and kissed Shadow's cheek before running into her apartment. Shadow stood dumbfounded and blushing. He shook his head before walking back to his bike. Shadow raced to the parking structure to park his bike before chaos controlling home. Shadow sighed and collapsed on his bed. His thoughts were quickly flooded with Amy and he frowned. He felt weak and the dagger on his desk was just the reminder he needed to keep his resolve strong. He couldn't let himself slip up with someone after him.

However, not thinking about Amy proved to be much harder than he thought. Even at work Shadow couldn't help his thoughts drift to the pink hedgehog. Damn Maria. Why does he need to fall in love? There is no purpose. He didn't see the point. It made him unfocused and angrier if that was even possible. Shadow finally caved after a week and called Amy Friday night.

"_Hey Shadow!" _Amy answered and Shadow could feel the tension in his shoulders fade away at the sound of her voice. _"How are you? I wish I could have called you earlier, but I've been so busy. So many people are having weddings and want me to make their cakes!" _Amy explained with a slight giggle. _"Let me tell you, wedding cakes are harder than you might think." _

"Are you still at your bakery?" Shadow asked grabbing looking down at the specially designed watch Tails gave him.

"Yeah, I still have two cakes to finish."Amy grumbled into the phone. Amy looked at the fondant she was rolling before Shadow had called her and sighed. Amy heard silence on the phone and furrowed her brows in confusion. "Hello? Shadow are you still there?" Amy asked before a green flash appeared beside her. Amy looked at Shadow confused as he stood in her kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked confused but with a smile on her face. Shadow could feel all the stress and anger leave his body as he stared at Amy. Shadow felt…himself. Complete. It confused the ever-living shit out of him.

"I'm here to help." Shadow said taking his jacket off so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Do you know anything about decorating cakes?" Amy asked.

"No." Shadow answered as Amy shook her head with laughter.

"All right then, I'll give you something easy to do. I want you to roll out this fondant to about this thick," Amy said pinching her thumb and index finger close together. Shadow nodded his head and they went to work. They both exchanged easy conversation and worked on their jobs. Amy started to bake the other cake as Shadow started to make fondant leaves under Amy's watching eye. Shadow could sense her hovering over him and smirked. He pinched some flour between his fingers before turning and flicking it in Amy's face. Amy gaped at him as Shadow laughed. She tried to look mad but she couldn't help smiling because of Shadow's laughter. Amy grabbed some flour and flicked it in Shadow's face.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Rose." Shadow standing up from the stool he was sitting in. Amy pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue out. Amy ran out of the kitchen, but Shadow quickly cut her off with his speed. "Think you can outrun me?" Shadow asked as Amy laughed.

"No," Amy said as she stepped closer to Shadow. Shadow could feel the warmth radiant off her body and stared down at her green orbs. He was completely captivated by her and he could feel himself leaning closer to her. "Outsmart you? Yes." Amy said before smearing frosting across his face. Amy laughed uncontrollably as Shadow looked at her confused and shocked. When had she got frosting in her hand? "Oh my God! Your face was priceless!" Amy said through laughter before being lifted on the ground. "Shadow! Put me down!" Amy squealed.

"I will," Shadow said before turning Amy in his arms. "After I give you a kiss." Shadow whispered as Amy stared at him wide-eyed. Was he being serious? Shadow leaned into Amy and kissed her cheek and moved his face to wipe the frosting all over her face. Amy giggled as Shadow released her from his arms.

"You play dirty." Amy said wiping the frosting off her face. Shadow smirked and shrugged his shoulders. They returned to the kitchen and wiped their faces off before returning to work. After a couple of hours both cakes were finished and Amy smiled proudly.

"They look good." Shadow said as Amy nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for helping, Shadow. I probably would have been here all night if you didn't show up." Amy said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Well, it was a win-win situation, I guess." Shadow mumbled as Amy took her apron off.

"How so?" Amy asked in confusion. Shadow looked over at Amy and shook his head.

"Never mind." Shadow muttered as Amy raised her eyebrow.

"No, tell me." Amy said putting her hand on her hip and facing Shadow.

"I was going to say that you got help with your cake and…I got to see you." Shadow sighed as Amy stared at him. Shadow felt so vulnerable and he hated it. He wanted to run out of here and forget about Amy. He wanted to—

Shadow's thoughts were halted when he felt Amy's arms around his neck. Shadow looked at her confused before she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. His eyes became wide before he started to kiss her back. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy soon pulled away from Shadow and stared up at him. Amy smiled lightly and pecked his lips. Shadow just stood there dumbfounded and his heart pounding against his chest. Amy walked over to her purse and put her jacket on.

"Walk me home?" Amy asked smirking at Shadow's frozen face. Shadow blinked and then nodded as Amy giggled. What kind of sorcery is this? She kisses him and he becomes a mute? Shadow couldn't bring together a substantial thought without thinking of her lips on his. The way she smelt like strawberries and vanilla. The way her body fit perfectly against his.

'_Damn it!' _Shadow thought as he shook his head. He can't possibly be letting this happen, but at the same time he has to let it happen. If Shadow wants his powers he has to let this sickening feeling happen. _'Although,' _Shadow thought. _'I might as well enjoy this hell as best as I can.' _He thought before grabbing Amy. He held her in his arms as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I perfectly fine legs you know." Amy said as Shadow smirked.

"That you do," Shadow said before taking off down the streets at super speed. Amy clung to him tighter as she watched everything whiz by her faster than it had when she was on Shadow's motorcycle. They skid to a stop in front of Amy's door and Shadow had a satisfied smirk on his lips. "But I think mine are finer." Shadow said placing Amy down but keeping his arms around her. "I still like your legs though." He said as Amy laughed.

"Well, that is something I have to remember then." Amy said as she leaned into Shadow's body. Shadow leaned down and kissed Amy softly before tenderly building the kiss up. Amy entangled her hand into his quills as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled as they passed them. Amy pulled away blushing as Shadow glared at the guy's retreating form.

"Um, I'll see you soon?" Amy asked looking up at Shadow.

"Tomorrow." Shadow said kissing her lips gently. Amy smiled before turning to walk into her apartment. Weeks continued on and Shadow slowly fell into a routine. He would go to work, once in a while go on a mission, eat dinner at Amy's bakery, stayed with Amy as long as he could before leaving, go back to his home, and sleep. Cream and Tails were the first to find out about the new couple and while they were both shocked they were happy for Amy and Shadow. Knuckles and Rouge were even more shocked, but nonetheless were happy for the both of them. No one knew where Sonic was so it didn't really matter if he knew or not. Shadow passed the hourglass daily and watched it slowly fill and fill. Currently the glass was filled three-quarters of the way. He started to become worried, but conflicted. Daily, Shadow could feel himself caring more and more for Amy, not caring about the hourglass. However, the hourglass would remind him of his powers and Shadow didn't want to lose them. His powers were practically his identity. If he lost his powers, what would he do?

Shadow walked through Mystic Ruins as he let his thoughts roam. His mind filled with images of Amy and he couldn't help the smile appear on his face. It was Saturday and Shadow knew she would be at work. He began to race through the forest before skidding to a stop in front of his motorcycle. Shadow looked down at his bike to see a note stuck to the handle. Shadow took it off and read it.

_Watch your back. My time will come soon. _

Shadow scowled and crumpled the note in his hand. Whoever this so-called assassin is has no idea who he's messing with. Shadow rolled his bike all the way to Amy's bakery with the rage from the note coursing through him. Shadow walked in through the back and waited for Amy to walk in. Amy soon walked in and looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked walking over to him. Shadow looked at her and he could feel the panic rise inside of him. What if this guy tries to go after Amy? Shadow couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to let this maniac anywhere near his Rose.

"The general said I had to come in early on Monday for a meeting." Shadow lied smoothly. Amy looked at him suspiciously before deciding to drop it. Shadow watched Amy work patiently before helping her clean the bakery up.

"What did you want to do tonight?" Amy asked slipping her jacket on.

"I want to show you something." Shadow said. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck before he lifted her up into his arms. "Close your eyes." Shadow whispered against her ear. Amy shuddered before doing what she was told. He chaos controlled out of the bakery and to the location he wanted to show Amy. "All right, you can open your eyes." Shadow said as Amy opened her eyes. Amy gasped as she looked out to see the city in front of her. They were on a hill looking out on all of Station Square. The lights of the city gleamed against Amy's eyes as she looked out on the snow-covered city.

"This…this is amazing." Amy said sliding out of Shadow's arms and onto her feet. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy as she leaned against his chest. Amy has never felt so safe before. Being in Shadow's arms made her feel secure and protected. She never wanted to leave them. These are things Amy never thought she would feel. However, Shadow has definitely shown her a different side and while he still acts like the old Shadow when they're in front of the rest of their friends, but every time she turns to look at him he always manages to smile a little for her. Amy would have never imagined being in a relationship with him. But that's life and it always managed to surprise Amy.

"While the city might not be my favorite place this view is worth it." Shadow said looking down at Amy.

"Spend the night with me." Amy whispered.

"What?" Shadow asked in confusion. Amy turned in his arms and looked up at with him with complete seriousness.

"Spend the night with me. Your place, my place. Doesn't matter." Amy said as Shadow stared at her. "I want you, Shadow." Amy whispered staring up at him through her lashes. Shadow wrapped his arms around her tightly before disappearing in the familiar green flash. Amy and Shadow appeared in Shadow's living room and Amy scanned their surroundings.

"Amy," Shadow whispered placing his hands on either side of her arms. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked. Amy stood on her toes and kissed Shadow while gripping his jacket.

"I'm sure." She whispered against his lips before sliding his jacket off. This wasn't anything new for either of them, but it has been a long time for both and everything was different. Shadow lifted Amy off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Amy leaned down and kissed Shadow before he began to walk into his bedroom. He slowly laid Amy down on his bed before slipping his and hers shoes off. Shadow crawled over her and they stared at each other intently. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and Shadow leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Amy began to tug Shadow's shirt upward and Shadow pulled away for the brief second to let the shirt be completely removed. Shadow explored her mouth with his tongue as Amy ran her hands up and down his abs. Shadow pulled away and lifted Amy's shirt off of her and was met with a completely topless Amy. Amy started to feel embarrassed under his heated gaze and moved her arms to cover herself.

"Don't," Shadow said pulling her arms away from her chest. "You're perfect." He whispered against her neck. Shadow trailed his tongue down her neck to her chest before swirling his tongue around her nipple. Amy moaned as Shadow began to massage her other breast in his hand. Shadow was pushed back down on his back as Amy straddled his thighs. Shadow stared at Amy wide-eyed as she expertly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Amy dragged his pants down and was quickly met with Shadow's thick erection. Amy panted at the sight of it before taking it in her hands. Shadow hissed in pleasure as she began to stroke him slowly. His eyes closed as he groaned in pleasure. However, they soon shot open when he felt Amy's tongue against his shaft. Shadow moaned in pure ecstasy as his fiery red stare met Amy's cool emerald one.

"Amy, you don't have to—oh fuck!" Shadow moaned as Amy took him into her mouth. Amy began bobbing her head up and down as Shadow groaned with his head tossed back. Shadow growled before pulling Amy off of him and pushing her back on the bed. As much as Shadow loved that, he didn't like losing control. Shadow pulled Amy's leggings down her long legs along with her panties. He began to massage her inner thighs making Amy quiver in anticipation. Shadow leaned down and gave her sex a long leg. Amy's back arched off the bed as she moaned loudly. Shadow spread her nether lips with his fingers before diving into her sweetness.

"Ah! Shadow please!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow smirked.

"Please what?" Shadow asked teasingly.

"I can't wait any longer." Amy whispered as Shadow crawled up her. Amy put her hands on his shoulders before he slowly entered her. Amy's nails dug into his shoulders as she squeezed her eyes shut. Shadow looked down at her waiting to see if she was ready. Amy slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Shadow. Amy leaned up and kissed Shadow signaling him to go. Shadow slowly began to thrust his hips into Amy as Amy moaned. Shadow could feel her walls squeezing against him and it brought him into pure bliss. Amy wrapped her legs around him as he started to go faster. They both moaned and groaned as they tried to bring their bodies closer together. Both hedgehogs soon reached their release and Shadow collapsed onto his rose-colored lover. He rolled off of her and allowed time to pass for both of them to catch their breath. Shadow soon pulled her to him and pulled the blanket over them. Amy snuggled into his chest fur and sighed contently. Shadow kissed her forehead before leaning back on his pillow. He couldn't tell if he was already dreaming or not, but he could see the last slivers of sand make its way down the hourglass.

Shadow woke up to an empty spot next to him and quickly sat up. His worries soon eased when he saw Amy standing near his desk wearing his white t-shirt from the previous night. Amy tilted her head to the side and Shadow looked to see her staring at the hourglass with only a small amount of sand left. Shadow's eyes widened as he watched the colorful sand pour to the bottom.

"What is this for?" Amy asked turning to face the dark hedgehog.

"It's a long story." Shadow said slipping his pants on and getting off of his bed.

"I have time." Amy said turning to face him with her arms crossed.

"It's complicated." Shadow countered.

"So explain it slowly." Amy retorted. Shadow sighed knowing how this conversation will go, but he had a slight hope that it wouldn't end the way he thinks. Amy should understand.

"Maria visited me one night," Shadow began to explain. "She told me I needed to find someone to love and someone who will love me back. I argued that I didn't need love, but she threatened to take my powers away if I didn't listen to her. I have until the hourglass runs out to find someone to love me before I lose all my powers." Shadow explained softly. Shadow didn't dare face Amy and hung his head in shame.

"And I was the easiest person to fall for it." Amy said as Shadow sighed.

"Amy no—"

"No Shadow. I get it. Prey on gullible Amy Rose. No wonder you showed up to my bakery. I should have guessed. Why else would you see me after years and years?" Amy started to rant as she started to pull her clothes on.

"Amy listen—"

"No need to explain, Shadow. You got what you wanted. I fell for you and now you get to keep your powers. I don't know what I was thinking. Thinking you'd change from the arrogant hedgehog I knew you are. It was too good to be true." Amy said ripping Shadow's shirt off and throwing hers on.

"Amy, it's not what you think." Shadow said as Amy put her jacket. "I wasn't after you to make you fall in love with me. It just happened!" Shadow tried to explain but was doing so terribly.

"Oh please! I know you don't love me, Shadow." Amy said as she began walking out of his bedroom.

"Amy—"Shadow stopped talking when he felt a sharp slap against his cheek. He looked to see Amy glaring at him with tears pouring down her face.

"I'm done, Shadow. I thought you had change, but I was wrong." Amy said before running out of his little cottage. Shadow growled in anger (at himself) before running back to his room to put his shoes on and a shirt. Shadow ran out of his house and into the woods. Amy had no idea where she was. She couldn't possibly find her way out. Shadow skidded to a stop when he heard a scream. Shadow ran in that direction as panic and fear filled his veins. Shadow sped through the trees looking for the pink fur of Amy. His eyes finally caught onto her fur and he ran in that direction. Amy was on her hands and knees crying and gasping for her air.

"Amy!" Shadow said he ran toward her only to be knocked down by an invisible force. Shadow landed on his feet before watching Amy get yanked off the ground. Shadow watched as a dark hedgehog appeared behind Amy. The hedgehog was black and had red, bloodshot eyes. His quills were pointing in different directions and he had blades that protruded out of his forearms. A blade was currently held close to Amy's neck as Amy sobbed.

"Cole!" Shadow exclaimed looking at a former criminal that had gotten away. "Let her go." Shadow growled.

"Not really in that mood, Shadow. I think I'm going to have some fun with her." The hedgehog—Cole—said glaring at Shadow with a smile of a maniac. Shadow swung his arm in front of him and pointed his palm at Cole. The color in Shadow's face drained when he realized his usual chaos spear wasn't happening. Cole started to cackle evilly as Shadow retracted his hand. Amy stared at Shadow with fear in her eyes when she realized what happened.

"I love you!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow just stared at her. "I love you!" Amy yelled pleadingly. Shadow slowly shook his head as Amy cried against Cole's grip.

"Ah, you two are in love?" Cole said looking between the two. "Well Shadow, you'll find out what's its like losing someone you love." Cole said before he fazed away with Amy. Shadow jumped forward to try and stop them, but they disappeared. Shadow stared at the ground in pure desperation before growling and punching the ground. Shadow got up and started marching back to his cottage. He looked down at his watch and pressed a button. The watch flipped open to reveal a walkie-talkie and he pushed the red button.

"I need both your guys' help. Meet me in my cottage ASAP." Shadow said into the walkie-talkie before turning it off. Shadow paced his cottage for hours before the door opened. Shadow looked up to see none other than his doppelganger, Sonic the Hedgehog and the time-traveling spectacle Silver the Hedgehog.

"Whatever is going on must be serious because you never ask for our help." Sonic said walking through the door. Shadow and Sonic eventually resolved their rivalry after the Soleanna incident. They're not best friends—according to Shadow—but they figured that they work well together. Silver added to the team when he realized that Sonic and Shadow weren't bad, but he returned to his time to fix the damages Mephiles had caused. Tails had made them the watches with the special walkie-talkie to alert the three of them when there was a worldly crisis. All three of them could used it if the alert didn't work to warn the others.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"Amy has been kidnapped by a formal criminal that got away from me." Shadow said as Silver and Sonic looked at him confused.

"I know this is bad, but since when do you care about Amy?" Sonic asked.

"She and I began dating and I love her. This guy is going to kill her if we don't get to her." Shadow said without hesitation as Silver and Sonic looked at him in shock.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Sonic said.

"I don't understand why you need our help though. This sounds like something you can handle." Silver said looking at the red and black hedgehog. Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"I lost my powers." Shadow said as Sonic and Silver gasped. "Maria came to me one night saying I needed to find someone to fall in love with or I would lose my powers." Shadow explained.

"But you love Amy." Sonic said. Shadow walked to his bedroom and came back out with the hourglass in his hand.

"We didn't make it in time." Shadow said holding the hourglass up to show all the sand on the bottom.

"Oh my God! Couldn't you contact Maria somehow?" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I can't. Listen, we don't have time for this. We need to get to Tails' place to locate Cole." Shadow said as both hedgehogs nodded.

"Lucky for you, I was with Knuckles before the call." Sonic said holding a chaos emerald in his hand. Shadow and Silver put a hand each on Sonic's shoulders and chaos controlled into Tails' lab.

"What's up guys?" Tails asked typing on a computer not even bothered by their sudden appearance.

"Tails, I need you to search everything you can on Cole Dash." Shadow said as Tails nodded and began his search.

"Who is this guy and why does he have it out for you?" Sonic asked.

"He was a serial murderer and thief alongside his girlfriend Stacey Keith. Rouge and I were assigned to find them and capture them. However, we weren't prepared for the powers they had. Cole has blades on his forearms and that much we knew, but we didn't know his ability of invisibility and transportation. Stacey could read minds and could read our minds before we even got there. The battle took a turn for the worse when Cole ran and expected Stacey to follow suit. I had Stacey in a chokehold and she started to cry. I released her and she fell to the ground. Rouge moved to handcuff her but she grabbed the knife Rouge kept near her ankle. We reacted as if she was going to attack us, but she stabbed herself in the chest. She muttered something about the 'madness finally being over' before she died. Cole thinks I killed her because I was hovering over her when he came back. He swore his revenge before disappearing." Shadow explained as the three guys listened.

"What if he's going to kill Amy?" Sonic asked in a panic.

"He wouldn't do it unless I'm there." Shadow said. "He's a maniac now. He's not going to try unless I'm there to see it." Shadow muttered.

"He's on Angel Island." Tails said as the three hedgehogs looked at him confused. "I figured I had a better chance locating Amy." Tails explained.

"Wouldn't Knuckles notice him?" Silver asked.

"He's on the surface with Rouge." Tails said.

"Whatever, let's just go." Shadow said.

"Wait, I have a new intervention for your guys' watches." Tails said as he got up from his computer. Tails clipped a small dot onto all their watches before typing something on his computer. The small dots began to glow faintly and they all looked at Tails for an explanation. "You guys are now able to communicate telepathically." Tails explained as they nodded. Silver put their hands on Sonic's shoulders again. The chaos controlled onto Angel Island and looked around quietly. They heard muffled pleas and headed into that direction. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow stayed low in the bushes as they watched Cole pace in front of a bounded Amy. Amy didn't looked too harm besides a few scrapes and bruises.

"Shut up, bitch!" Cole yelled making Amy cower back against the wall. Shadow fought back a growl as he glared at Cole.

'_What's plan?' _Silver thought to the other two.

'_Man, this is so cool!' _Sonic thought.

'_Sonic. Focus. Silver throw him into the air and Sonic grab Amy.' _Shadow thought to them as they both looked at him confused.

'_What are you going to do?' _They both thought.

'_I'm going to fight him.' _Shadow thought.

'_What? That's crazy! You don't have your powers!' _Sonic thought looking at the black hedgehog.

'_This is my fight. Not yours. Just get Amy to a safe place before he hits the ground.' _Shadow said as Silver and Sonic looked at each other uneasily. Silver's hands began to glow before Cole shot up into the air. Amy watched Cole fly into the air before feeling herself picked up.

"Hey Ames," Sonic said before dashing away. Sonic untied the cloth around her mouth as he skidded to a stop by Silver.

"Sonic? Silver? What are you guys doing here? Where's Shadow?" Amy asked as he put her on the ground. Sonic and Silver began untying Amy before she stood up and dusted herself off. "Where's Shadow?" Amy asked again. Sonic and Silver looked at each other before Sonic sighed. Sonic motioned to the spot they were a few moments earlier. Shadow was standing there and Cole landed a few feet away from him. Amy gasped as Sonic and Silver watched carefully.

"You guys can't let him fight by himself! He'll die!" Amy exclaimed.

"He's not going to let us help him." Silver said. Amy looked back to Shadow with worry in her eyes.

"Cole, you can end this right now." Shadow said trying to avoid the fight all together.

"And let the murderer of the love of my life get away? I think not." Cole said as he stood on his feet.

"I didn't kill Stacey. She killed herself." Shadow said as Cole bared his teeth.

"She would never do that!" Cole growled.

"Cole, think logically for a second." Shadow said.

"No." Cole said before charging Shadow. Shadow dodged him before whipping around and kicking Cole in the head. Cole stumbled forward, but didn't fall over. Cole chuckled and turned to face Shadow.

"Someone's weaker." Cole smirked before launching a fist at Shadow. Shadow dodged it and dodged the next one. However, Cole managed to punch Shadow right in the cheek sending him flying across the stone floor. Sonic stepped forward, but he heard Shadow's voice in his head.

'_Stay out of this.' _Shadow said in Sonic and Silver's heads. Sonic sighed heavily as he watched Shadow get off the ground.

"C'mon and throw one of those fancy light orbs at me." Cole taunted walking over to Shadow. Shadow fists clenched before he threw one in Cole's direction. Cole leaned back and Shadow elbowed him in the chest. Cole fell on the ground and Shadow kicked him in the side. Cole became invisible and Shadow cursed. Shadow's senses were reduced to normal level, but he tried to keep his ears open for any sudden noise. Shadow fell forward in pain as he felt blade slash him across his back. Cole chuckled watching Shadow get back on his feet while blood dripped down his back. Amy's eyes started to pool with tears as he grabbed on Sonic's shirt.

"Please Sonic! Please help him!" Amy pleaded as Sonic closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. "Silver!" Amy exclaimed turning to Silver who was squatting on the ground with his hands over his face. Shadow lunged forward and grabbed Cole's shoulders, but Cole laughed manically and swung his bladed arm across Shadow's chest. Blood pooled at Shadow's feet as he fought to stay on his feet. Shadow went for a cheap shot and kicked Cole between his legs. Cole hunched over in pain and Shadow stomped his foot on his back. Cole growled and stabbed his blade in Shadow's leg. Shadow howled in pain as he staggered away from Cole.

"Guys! Please!" Amy pleaded as she collapsed on her knees. Sonic and Silver stepped forward, but Shadow's voice roared in their minds.

'_GET HER OUT OF HERE! LEAVE!' _Sonic put his hands on Amy's shoulders and made her stand up.

"Amy, we have to go." Sonic whispered as she shook her head and pushed Sonic off of her.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Amy said as she pushed her way through the trees and bushes. Cole fazed behind Shadow and stabbed him in the back as Shadow screamed in pain. Amy froze in her steps as her hands flew to her face. Shadow fell on his knees as he watched the crimson blood spread on the ground.

"I wanted to kill your little girlfriend, but you will suffice." Cole said over Shadow. Shadow closed his eyes waiting for the final blow, but he heard a muffled yell by Cole.

"Not on my watch!" Sonic yelled throwing Cole into the stone wall.

'_Sonic,' _Sonic stopped and turned to see Shadow now lying on his back and blood dripping out of his mouth. "It's done." Shadow said as Sonic looked at his fallen friend.

"SHADOW!" Amy screamed as she ran to his body. Amy fell onto her knees by his body as his blood soaked her pants. Amy cried over his body as she looked at his face. "I love you. I love you. I love you!" Amy yelled begging that his powers would return.

"Amy," Shadow whispered turning to face her teary face. Shadow moved his arm and his hand searched his quills. Amy watched Shadow pull out the hourglass and place it beside Amy. "It never meant anything. I-I rather die fighting for you than k-k-keep my powers…" Shadow struggled to say.

"Don't say that." Amy sobbed as Shadow gripped her hand in his.

"I love you, Amy." Shadow whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head.

"NO!" Amy screamed squeezing his hand. "I love you! I love you! I love you, Shadow!" Amy yelled praying his eyes would open and wounds would heal. Amy cried as she placed his hand against her cheek. Amy turned to the hourglass and grabbed it. Amy smashed it against the stone as the colorful sand spilled onto the stone. "I love him!" Amy said grabbing the sands in her hands. "I LOVE HIM!" Amy yelled into the air. Amy cried into Shadow's chest as Sonic and Silver hid their tears. Cole laughed maniacally as he removed himself from the wall. Sonic growled and charged him at super speed.

"I'll kill you myself for what you've done." Sonic growled into Cole's face.

"Sonic!" Silver exclaimed.

"What?" Sonic shouted before looking at the chaos emerald he had levitate from his possession. Silver and Sonic watched as the other six chaos emeralds flew with the seventh towards Shadow. "No way…" Sonic said throwing Cole into a pile of rocks. Amy looked up to see the seven chaos emeralds form a circle above Shadow. Amy scooted back as they emeralds lowered to Shadow's body. She watched the sand from the hourglass get carried with the wind and fall onto Shadow's body. A bright light grew around Shadow as Amy covered her eyes along with the others. When the brightness dimmed Amy looked to see Shadow in his super form floating above her.

"It can't be possible." Cole growled as Amy looked up at her hero. Amy smiled as Shadow's eyes opened and glared at Cole. A chaos spear formed in Shadow's hand before Shadow smirked. Shadow threw it Cole's direction, but Cole dodged it. However, it hit the wall and stones collapsed on top of him. Cole dragged his body out of the rumble before being picked off of the ground. Cole's eyes met with the face of Super Shadow.

"I would have spared you if you didn't kill me." Shadow said as his hands began to glow. Cole closed his eyes finally admitting defeat and Shadow launched two chaos spears into his body. Cole's body burst as the remaining remnants of his body burned to the ground. Shadow floated back to the ground before he returned to his normal self. Amy jumped into his arms as Shadow smiled.

"Good job, Shadow." Sonic said as Silver nodded. Shadow nodded at the two hedgehogs before watching them walk away. Shadow turned to face Amy and smiled down at her.

"I love you," Amy whispered as Shadow chuckled.

"I heard you." Shadow said as Amy shoved his shoulder. "I love you too, Amy Rose." Shadow said before kissing her passionately. Shadow finally understands why love is needed in life. It gives that life you're living a purpose. Amy is his purpose.

* * *

_(A/N): Ah, it feels good to be back! _


End file.
